1. Field
The following description relates to an electrode assembly, a battery cell including the electrode assembly, and a method of preparing the battery cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for secondary batteries in portable electronic devices for information communication, for example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and laptop computers, electric bicycles, electric vehicles, etc. are being greatly increased. As electronic devices are getting smaller and lighter, rechargeable lithium batteries that are small, light, and have high-capacity are selected for practical use.
The lithium batteries can have a thin rectangular shape or a thin pouch shape and thus are easily applicable to electronic devices such as mobile phones. However, since the rectangular-shaped or pouch-shaped lithium batteries may not use an inner space efficiently due to a flat surface geometry and may not be able to be applied to electronic devices with various shapes or various sizes.
Accordingly, in order to be used in electronic devices such as mobile phones having a streamlined-shape, there is a demand that a battery cell having a shape that allows efficient use of an inner space and thus achieves a high capacity.
Also, in order to prepare the battery cell as above, the adhesion between a separator and an electrode plate is required to be improved to achieve a high strength.